The Rose and the Wolf
by disneychannelfan987
Summary: Slight AU of season five and potentially six. New Summary: A compilation of storylines and character trying to find peace as two invasions of Westeros is on the horizon. Rated M for Lemon. Contains femslash. Margery x Sansa, possible Brandon x Meera, and Rickson x Shireen.
1. Chapter 1

**A femslash lemon, staring our two favorite ladies, Sansa and Margery. It will be rated M, for obvious reasons. This is my first time writing smut, so be honest in the reviews. May take requests for future lemons, and some I have been considering. A piece of trivia for this story, is that the backstory I given it was the plot of another story that I didn't have time to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Game of Thrones and it's source material is property to G.R.R Martin and HBO.**

* * *

Lady Sansa Stark lays her bedroom as the sun set in Winterfell, and winter was still on the horizon, but what kept the room light and warm was the dimming candles. Thoughts going through her head, the peace she has now, and the pain of her past. She also thinks of the times to come; more peace possibly, but more pain inevitably. She hears someone walking to the door, and knew who it was in a heartbeat; her lover Margery Tyrell, one of her favorite angels in the sea of devils

"May I come in milady ?" Margery asked from behind the door, already knowing her answer.

"You may." Sansa nods, a small grin forming on her face. As soon as Margery enters, Sansa stands up from her bed, and they immediately pull into an embrace. They where finally together; oh sure, they've been united in the past, but not like this; they're previous reunions have been mostly public, in the eyes of other lords, ladies, their people and servants. Sansa was sure to remind her servants that they where not to disturbed her bed chambers until noon the next day. Margery was an exception. The day before Joffery's wedding to Margery, Sansa confessed her feelings to Margery, but didn't get her response, and when Sansa was forced to flee Kings Landing, she thought she'd never see her again.

They where originally reunited, when she paid a visit to High Garden, when Stannis Baratheon sacked Kings Landing for the second time. At the time, Margery was pregnant with former king Tommen's child, and Tommen was willing to surrender the crown peacefully to Stannis, before Cersei had him removed from Kings Landing to confront Stannis herself. As a result, Cersei was sentenced to be sacrificed by the red lady Melissandre. As a result, Tommen is missing, and Stannis is only the _de-facto_ ruler of the realm. Sansa heard from her brother Rickon; he and his protector Osha where found by Baratheon troops, and Rickon was taken in for the time being as a ward to Stannis (and became good friends with Shireen Baratheon ). Margery managed to flee to High Garden, where she bore her son, but for his protection, had him named as a bastard, in fear Stannis would see him as a potential threat to his claim.

When they first saw each other again, Sansa whispered "When I told you about how I felt, you didn't answer; can you now ?" and Margery shushed her, but arranged this visit to Winterfell when the time was right.

And despite everything, all Sansa could think of now, was young Tyrell woman wrapped in her arms. She was distracting, even to the darker times that are upon them; Stannis Baratheon's army was culled down to small numbers during his siege, as was the royal army of Kings Landing, the White Walkers and their leader the Night's King are beginning to make their presence known, and are upon the wall as they speak (and according to a decree sent by the Night's King, they have Brandon Stark and Meera Reed as political hostages). As a result thousands people from the seven kingdoms are being recruited to the Night's Watch. Daenerys Targaryen, her dragons and her army of dothraki and unsullied are one the horizon of Westeros. What this means to the Seven Kingdoms is to be seen.

At that moment, that wasn't what was on Sansa's mind, but rather the Tyrell girl in one of her usual dresses, contrasting with Sansa's night gown. "Does this mean I have my answer ?" Margery smiles and pulls Sansa into a kiss. Sansa lacked experience is kissing, especially women despite her feelings for Margery. Margery on the other hand had full control, her tounge licking Sansa's lips, twirled with Sansa's own tounge, stroking Sansa's teeth and gums before she gently poked her uvula, catching Sansa by surprise.

"Now you do." Margery said with a smirk. The two girls share a soft laugh before pulling into their hug again, simply breathing each others scents; Margery smelled of roses and wine, while Margey inhaled Sansa, and could just tastes the icy minty freshness that she thought to herself "This must be the scent of the north." Only their presence would fill their heart with a powerful golden warmth, which gradually pours from their hearts into...other spots.

They pulled away again, and Sansa's curious hands got the best of her as they nervously explore the tower of pure flesh that was Margey. Not that Margery noticed, tonight she was Sansa's and Sansa was hers. Sansa was entranced by the smooth feeling of some of Margery's exposed skin, from her slender neck to her toned legs. It wasn't long before they noticed one more thing in their way - their clothes.

"Margery..." Sansa started to say, but was lost for words.

Not that Margery didn't know what she was going to say "I do to Sansa, but are you sure you don't want to wait ?"

In a small boast of confidence, Sansa placed her hands on Margery's cheeks, and touched their foreheads together "I think we waited long enough." Sansa said with a small, soft chuckle.

And at that moment, Margery reaches for the hem of Sansa's gown, while the latter reached the back of the formers dress. As Margery lifts Sansa's gown, Sansa unhooked and pulled away Margery's gown. As their clothes fell to the floor, both girls took in each others features. Sansa's skin was pale from the cold temperature and her nipples matched. Her breast weren't very large, but fairly full, and her waist was skinny, but a little wider then Margery's, matching her toned legs and complete with a small red patch of fur at the center. Margery's breast where a little larger from the pregnancy, and she had a more womanly curve. Her center was shaved, with her light tan it was easy to distract from her small stretch marks.

In an almost hypnotic, cautious fashion, Sansa brought her hand up to Margery's left breast. Her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't the first time she seen another womans pair, but it was the first time she touched them like this. Back in Kings Landing, when her curiosity's became apparent, Sansa's servant Shae offered her a chance to explore, but she declined at the time. Now that she was with Margery, she knew what she was missing out on. Subconsciously, Sansa brought her other hand to Margery's other breast, and didn't realize until Margery let out a small yelp when Sansa pinched both her nipples.

Sansa looked at Margey's encouraging face, with an embarrassed, almost apologetic look on hers. "Weren't you the one who said you waited to long for this ?" Margery asked, as a small grin began to form on Sansa's face. They pull into another kiss, as Margery walks Sansa backwards towards the bed, and laid her down on it, never breaking their embrace.

As they lay down, their mouth's never stopped kissing, but their hands was another story. They practiced stroking each other breasts and giving gentle squeezes. They took to gently pinching, pulling and poking each others nipples. Then their hands went south, to feel the curve of each others asses. And lastly, towards what was on the other side. That was when Sansa felt it.

Or to put it more accurately, Margery felt the previously untouched bundle of nerves on Sansa's womanhood. Sansa wasn't even aware on this spot until now, but as of this moment, it meant the world to her. Margery smiles again, and pulls her and Sansa to a sitting position, their legs crossed with each other. With one finger, Margery went to work on Sansa's clit, stroking it gently. Sometimes up and down, sometimes in a circular motion. "Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop." Margery whispers to Sansa's ear, before doing the same thing again in a faster, more aggressive speed, even applying her finger nail to it. At no point did Sansa indicate any pain, and judging by her facial expression and sounds she made, it was quite the opposite.

Sansa and Margery didn't realize it, but their thoughts where the same prayer. A prayer to all gods, from the old gods, to the new, to the drowned god, the many faced god, R'hllor and even the Great Other; "Let me keep her."

"M..Margery!" Sansa finally groaned, her center becoming wetter and wetter. Margery loved the sound of Sansa saying her name like that, but was more surprised what came from the usually gentle worded, shy girl she was pleasuring "Ah..f-fuck!". Sansa suddenly pulled herself away from Margery's touch, against all her instincts to do so. Margery was confused and even a little hurt that Sansa pulled away like that, not knowing Sansa was about to make up for it.

"Sansa, what ar-" before she could finish her question, Margery got her answer, as Sansa leaned her head down to Margery's breast, taking a hardened nipple of her right breast into her mouth. Margery gasps, her heart beating at such a rapid rate, Sansa could almost feel it on her lips. Sansa began to suck, and suck fiercely. Margery gasps, and her eyes flutter. And try as she might, Margery couldn't form a Sansa's name in the same matter as Sansa called hers, all that was coming was light gasps and heavy breaths. Once her mind became coherent enough, Margery reached down to Sansa's spot again and with three fingers, worked the bundle again. It was when Sansa was once again on the brink of orgasm did Margery relent. Curious, Sansa released Margery's nipple and glared at her with sarcastic anger.

"Margery...you seen me in Kings Landing, but why do you chose to make me suffer again ?" Sansa said trying to sound hurt, but her excitement told her that Margery had something up her sleeve...or lack thereof.

"Just something I want to try." Margery said was she leans Sansa down onto the bed, spread her legs positioned herself between them. Margery pressed her and Sansa's centers together, making sure that their clits where in perfect alignment. Once Margery was pleased with the expression on Sansa's face, and subsided from the excitement of her own sensation, Margery began to rock her hips into Sansa's.

Sansa and Margery began heaving and gasping at the sensation, and Sansa began to wrap around her legs around Margery's waist.

"Margery..." Sansa moaned again.

"I know." Margery winced, rocking her hips slower into Sansa, increasing the intensity of their touch.

"I want..." Sansa barely whispered "I want you to say my name."

"What did you say ?" Margery said in teasing voice, keeping and innocent expression on her face, and maintaining her pace.

Sansa didn't respond in kind, and fiercely thrust her hips into Margery's, catching the girl on top of her by suprise " _Say my name!_ " Sansa almost growled. Sansa began to rock recklessly against Margery, earing several yelps and groans from her.

"S-Sa..." Margery groaned intensely, before finally managing on her fourth attempt " _Saaannsssa_..."

Sansa then flashed a surprisingly cocky grin on her face, which supsided into pleasure again as both girls continued their game of thrusts, grinds and hip rolling. And just as they where about to come _again_ Margery pulls away. Margery placed her mouth on Sansa's as she was about to win before licking down her chin, then her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and as she was about to feast on her intended target, she felt Sansa's hand stop her head.

"No." Sansa said.

"No ?"

"Just something I want to try." Sansa said as she gestures Margery onto the bed, and lays her down. Sansa crawls behind Margery's head, before climbing onto her knees, which surrounded Margery's head. Sansa inhaled deeply before crouching her lower lips onto Margery's mouth.

Margery's tongue did it's work, sampling the juices rapidly forming from Sansa's tunnel of love. Margery's tongue explored and found just the right spots Sansa wanted, although it can be credited to Sansa riding and rocking on Margery's face.

It was a miracle that Margery could breath, with her mouth on Sansa, and nose rubbing on her clit. Despite this Margery found herself breathing through her nose, which Sansa found ticklish, one of many indications given by the sounds from Sansa's mouth.

It wasn't long before Sansa leans down towards Margery's sex. She briefly looked at it, how her clit was beginning to show, how it was as wet as her, and how there was no hair to nuzzle. Sansa opened her mouth and went in.

As the two girls work with their mouth work on each other, they didn't know what they loved better; the feeling, the taste of each other, or that they where pleasuring the one they loved. All they knew was that they didn't want it to end. Margery was impressed with Sansa's work, how her normally tame tongue circled, and probed her inner regions, and how her own nose poked and rubbed her clit. As an added bonus, Sansa would take her tongue and lap lightly at Margery's clit.

Moment's later, the inevitable came and so did they. Both girls moaned fiercely into each other and they're legs quakes and they mouths became hit with full force of their orgasms. They did what they can to lap up whatever juices their bodies released, but they became overwhelmed as they spill over each others face.

Sansa rolls off Margery and the two lick off the mess on their lips before cleaning the rest on Sansa's sheets. Sansa lays her head on her pillow, with Margery following after her. Margery wraps her arms around Sansa and they spoon for the next several minutes, enjoying each others warmth and silence. Before Margery broke the silence "Brings a new meaning to " _Winter is coming_ " doesn't it." Margery joked.

Sansa chuckles "Can't we just enjoy this ? I know this peace won't last." Margery nods, taking into account the sightings of White Walkers and Dragons on the horizon.

"Of course we can." Margery says softly, stroking Sansa's hair and kissing her cheek. She'll have to save asking Sansa to join her at High Garden to wear out the inevitable storm for tomorrow. They two sigh as they drift off into an exhausted oblivion.

Normally Margery would be checking her sleeping son, but she knew he was sleeping like the baby he is (and whenever she forgot, her brother Loras would check on him anyways). Here, she was embraced with the girl who suffered to long. Sansa would normally be sleeping alone, even if it was in her own home. Not tonight, or the nights to follow.

Until the new war begins.

* * *

 **So this is my first lemon fic. Please review, and again, I am considering requests. Again, this fic is an expansion of sorts of a fic I originally had in mind, which I used as the backstory for this fic. I'd continue working on that one, but I never had the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after writing a Sansa x Margery lemon as an expansion of another story I would've written, I decided I may have not been done with it. So I decided to continue writing expansions on that story, each chapter focusing on a subplot of my AU season five. It may not be exactly what I had in mind, but it comes pretty much close enough.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but this story. Game of Thrones and it's source material is property to G.R.R Martin and HBO.**

* * *

Sansa Stark awakens from her night of peace with Margery, and two things went through her head; groggyness and want for more of what Margery had to offer. Unfortunately Margery herself was asleep despite the sun shining brightly through the room. She was so peaceful and quiet that Sansa was frightened that death has taken another one of her loved one.

That was when she heard it, crying of a infant in the other room. Sansa hated to awake Margery from her sleep, but motherly duty calls.

"Margery...Margery..." Sansa whispers nudging Margery, but Margery didn't wake, so a small grin formed on Sansa's face as she got an idea to wake her. Sansa leaned down towards Margery, gently taking her right breast into her hands, leaned in and quickly, but with force, bit down on Margery's nipple.

"Ah! Seven Gods !" Margery nearly screamed before noticing the room around her, the girl in the bed with her, and hearing the babe in the other room.

"Well, that's one way of getting things done." Sansa thought to herself.

Margery sat with her legs crossed and a smile on your face "So I take it another little game is out of the question ?"

"We have tonight." Sansa shrugged. Both girls giggle at this and climb out of the bed and head towards the door, before realizing they where still naked. After they quickly redressed, Sansa followed Margery to her sons room "I don't believe I properly introduced him to you have I ?"

"Only his name...Robert Waters."

Sansa mused of how when Margery told her of how in her early pregnancy, she told Tommen about it. Tommen wanted to name the child after his (step)father and Margery secretly wanted to name the child after Sansa's brother. It was an easy agreement.

Margery opened the infants door, she and Sansa walk in to see the child's uncle Loras holding little Robert. The babe was seven months old, and crying. His most noticeable feature was the strawberry blonde hair that he inherited from the Tyrell's.

Sansa knew of the child's true parentage, almost everyone knew, but the fact that Margery named the child a bastard, had the reddish gold hair, and the child was to be raised at High Garden, made him more Tyrell then Lannister. Olenna Tyrell, in her famous way of speaking, claimed that it would make Tywin Lannister scream in his grave.

As a bonus, once Margery was sure that Stannis Baratheon didn't see him as a threat, she would ask Stannis to naturalize the child as a Tyrell.

"You're holding him wrong Loras." Margery said, as he brother tried to rock the child quiet.

"I'm holding him the same as you." Loras said.

"And how many infants have you cared for ?" Sansa asked.

"At a young age, I could never leave little Margery alone." Loras said gesturing towards Margery.

"And little Margery is now a mother, and she wants her baby." Margery reached out and gently took Robert from Loras. "Have you missed me little one ?" Margery asked, nuzzling her nose to Robert's. Proudly she looked to Sansa "Last week, he tried to crawl."

"Is that so ?" Sansa said, walking in to get a closer look of Robert. A child born from a family that nearly destroyed hers, and an innocent child at that. "May I ?" Sansa asked hesitantly.

"Mind his head..." Margery handed Robert to Sansa. Sansa's heart nearly skipped several beats, and she used one arm to hold the child to her chest and another to cradle it's head. She was nervous, but tried to find that same confidence she had the night before. She remembered how she held infants when she was younger; Brandon, Arya and Rickon.

Loras spoke out again "Margery...will you be joining me back at High Garden ? I'll be leading the Tyrell soldiers to the wall, and would like for you to be there for the send off."

Ever since the first few White Walkers have announced their presence to Westeros, by the Night's King no less, many have volunteered for the Night's Watch. Hundreds volunteer everyday, from the old to the young. Many houses volunteer their soldiers to wait behind the wall, as back up for the Night's Watch. Loras will be among them, leading on House Tyrell's behalf.

The only exceptions of course, where House Baratheon, and House Bolton. Stannis Baratheon's troops have been culled down to a few hundred, and are awaiting a fight with Danyerys Targaryen's army. The Bolton's where all but whipped out, on a strange night in which all Bolton troops slaughtered eachother. It was as if each solider became possessed by something else, one by one. When Sansa first heard of it, it reminded her of stories she heard of Wargs. It was eventually down to Roose and Ramsay, who where forced to fight to the death by this force. She doesn't remember the victor.

Sansa was snapped back to reality when Robert's little arms where reaching towards her blouse. Margery noticed and gently took Robert from Sansa's arms "Pardon him..he's getting hungry." Margery, and Sansa sat down on chairs in the room and Loras awkwardly looked away and walked out of the room, as Margery pulled a strap from her shoulder, exposing her right breast. Before Margery began to feed Robert, Sansa noticed a small bite mark on Margery's nipple.

Robert's teeth haven't developed yet, so Sansa smiled to herself as she thought "I did that."

"Beautiful isn't he ? A Lannister child is still an innocent child." Margery mused to Sansa.

"Yes that's true." Sansa began to think. All newborns are innocent, be it Lannister or Botlon. Sansa suddenly got a sad look on her face.

Almost sensing and knowing what Sansa was thinking Margery asked, "Would you have loved one ?"

"A Bolton baby ?" Sansa asked.

"It's still a baby." Margery shrugs. Sansa nodded, and began to think; could she loved a child born from a family that caused her pain, the father being her rapist, and grandfather killing her brother ? It's not like the child did those things. She wouldn't have hated it, but the reminder would have been painful. Sansa thought back to her mothers relationship with Jon Snow, and how there where times where she felt that her mother didn't truly hate Jon; most notably when Jon was young, a friend of his died, and it was Catlyn who assured him that the gods don't send children to the seven hells.

"Perhaps I would have." Sansa nods. She noticed Margery herself has a slightly sad look on her face "What is it ?"

"It'll happen again. Horrible things to people who don't deserve it. He was born, and the Night's King announced his existence to the world. The White Walkers are upon us...what's our hope ?" Margery asks.

Sansa thought of the words she heard since the Night's King sent his undead crows across the seven kingdoms. "They have ice, we have fire." Sansa placed her hand on Margery's back. Not a lustful hold she gave her last night, but a comforting one that she is used to receiving from Margery "If Danyerys sits on the iron throne, her dragons might be an advantage. And if Lady Melisandre is correct, Stannis is warrior of Light. What do the White Walkers have ?" Sansa asked.

Margery looked at Sansa, as if to answer, but Sansa already knew. The Night's King had her brother Brandon, and his companion Meera Reed. That is what the messages said, delivered by Undead Crows to the wall and Winterfell, as a taunt to both Sansa and Lord Commander Jon Snow. In those letters, the Night's King called Brandon a hostage, and a weapon. That same night, the Bolton massacre ensued. Those letters also said Meera would have another purpose.

Sansa took ome comfort that Rickson was in Kings Landing as a ward to Stannis, but she has yet to hear from Arya still.

"Come to High Garden with me." Margery said strait forward.

"What ?" Sansa asked, surprised at her bluntness.

"High Garden. If they do breach the wall, they'll be north first. Winterfell is in the North. I don't want to see you suffer."

"I always suffer." Sansa sighs "I suffered at Joffrey's hand, then Ramsay's. I know what it is to be the hostage of a monster, so I know Brandon's pain." Sansa stood up "As long as Brandon is there, Arya is no where to be found, and Rickon is in Kings Landing, I am the only Stark in Winterfell."

"Sansa, I'd stay here, but I can't put Robert in danger of...what ever the Walkers do to infants." Margery said.

Sansa placed her hands on Margery's and said "Then I hope you enjoy your stay as long as I do. This war hasn't started yet you know. Let's enjoy the peace while it lasts."

A smile formed on Margery's face, matching the one on Sansa's "Well, Lady Stark. What do you have in mind to entertain me, and my little one ?"

Sansa shrugged "Have you ever built a snow man ?"

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter. Hoping to focus on other subplots for the next chapter to center around. Thinking along the lines of what Arya or Tommen is up too, or how Brandon and Meera are being treated in the farthest North. Hope to be back to the story as soon as possible.**


End file.
